Time (Chronokinesis)
Chronokinesis '''is the use of time. Time controllers focus on victory by being uncatchable, increasing the speed of time around themselves to move faster while trapping their foes in time bubbles and blinking back to places they were earlier in the fight, and defeating them by assaulting them with beams of time energy. Sometimes referred to in slang as clockers. '''Common Strengths * Time controllers attack using spheres or beams of raw temporal energy, which wear away at things like time's erosion. * Time is the single fastest kinesis, because they can basically cheat and speed up time specifically for themselves, while other feeble kineses are restricted by such nonsense as universal laws. * Time controllers can teleport by sending their physical bodies back in time to a spot they were in before. Combined with their speed, this makes them one of the hardest kineses to catch and lock down. * A common technique is to control bubbles of time. If you can throw one at something, it will capture whatever it hits inside of itself, freezing them inside it. Common Weaknesses * Human bodies are mortal, and messing with time takes a toll on them. Time controllers tire more quickly than most other kineses, making them worse than most for long fights. Since their damage is also among the lowest of any kinesis, this means they want to end fights fairly quickly without relying on tons of damage, needing to be strategic. * Their practice has also likely taken a long-term toll on them. Time controllers lack toughness due to time's erosion on them, counting as one of the least tough kineses. * Teleporting is restricted. A time controller can only teleport back to a position they've already been in since the fight started, so they can't just teleport right up to their enemy at the start of a fight. Additionally, if an enemy is touching the time controller, they'll be teleported as well. Due to some of these restrictions on their abilities' effectiveness, their utility is rated as average. They've sacrificed a lot to be the ultimate speed demons. * Time bubbles cannot be broken out of with direct physical force, but they can be broken by willpower. Inanimate objects can be trapped as long as the time controller wants, but living things' will can overcome the bubble and shatter it. The more willpower, the quicker this will happen. Turns out human spirit and will overcomes the limits of time. Sample Abilities * You can't go back in time, and seeing definitively into the future isn't possible since the future is not set in stone. But consider other things you can do with temporal manipulation. Maybe you use a ranged weapon and you can speed up its projectiles? * Go fast. Go everywhere on the battlefield so you have the most options for places to teleport to! * What weird stuff can you do with beams of time other than just raw damage? Perhaps you can reach into the past to acquire things you need? * Changing time around yourself to go faster isn't necessarily just running faster than them. Maybe you prefer to go at them in melee with a rapid flurry of physical attacks. * Any unique abilities you want to give your character!